


Дживс и увольнение

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Берти никогда бы не уволил Дживса. По крайней мере, пока он не поймал бы своего идеального камердинера за абсолютно непростительным занятием. Но не бойтесь, никакого ангста не будет, только немного сердечных переживаний для Берти.</p><p>Переводчик сердечно благодарит miss_woodruff за помощь в окончательной обработке текста</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дживс и увольнение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Dismissal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608981) by [Niektete (therealfroggy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/Niektete). 



На улице был тот чудесный день, когда сами небеса благоволят осчастливить своих родственников напоминанием о себе любимом. Письма, открытки и всякое такое, казалось, были созданы именно для такого дня. Солнышко светило, а душа и все остальные части тела буквально рвались воспарить к голубому небосводу. Вы никогда не замечали, что в Америке гораздо больше солнечного света, чем в старой доброй Англии? Возможно, это как-то связано с капитализмом, которым все здесь страшно гордятся.  
  
В общем, как я уже сказал, день был в высшей степени чудесным, но даже солнце не могло пересиять улыбку на вустеровском циферблате. Я чувствовал себя цветущим, словно кроличья маргаритка, и не стеснялся своей улыбки.  
  
Я был влюблен.  
  
Да-да, Берти Вустер, который ранее заявлял, что скорее сдохнет в канаве, чем будет иметь дело с брачными узами, влюбился. И, не побоюсь этого слова, по уши. Тем более что свою _tendre_ я обнаружил сравнительно недавно: просто однажды проснулся и понял, что влюблен. Занятно, правда?  
  
Но вернемся к началу. Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер влюбился и впервые был решительно настроен ничего не испортить.  
  
Я раздобыл коробку шоколадных конфет и бутылку шампанского, ныне тщательно завернутую в газету, - дары, которые я намеревался бросить к ногам любви всей моей жизни. Насвистывая веселый мотивчик, я шел домой - и по дороге остановился, чтобы приобрести свежую бутоньерку.  
  
Но постойте - кажется, я вижу, как вы недоуменно моргаете. «Почему ты возвращаешься домой, глупый осел?» - могу поспорить, думаете вы. «Почему не ловишь такси и не бросаешься прямо в объятия своей возлюбленной, пока бутоньерка не увяла, а из шампанского не исчез последний пузырек?»  
  
И я понимаю, что опять бегу впереди паровоза. Я забыл представить вам предмет моих сердечных притязаний - поэтому вы, разумеется, гадаете, отчего я направляюсь в свою нью-йоркскую квартиру, вместо того чтобы лететь в скромную обитель похитительницы моего сердца.  
  
Так вот, к себе домой я возвращался, чтобы порадовать своего возлюбленного - потому что вышеозначенным в. был Дживс.  
  
Мой камердинер.  
  
Чертовски странно, знаю. Но на деле стоит лишь задуматься об этом, и ситуация предстает совершенно в ином свете. Дживс же чудо. Он умный, превосходно готовит и ему нет равных в содержании нашего домашнего обихода. По правде говоря, он является идеальной женой - ну, за исключением того факта, что мой язык никогда не повернулся бы назвать его так или каким-нибудь сходным термином. Думаю, такая характеристика его бы сильно оскорбила.  
  
Ко всему прочему, нельзя сказать, что он неприятен глазу, если вы меня понимаете. Этот довод весьма поспособствовал окончательному осознанию моих нежных чувств к нему.  
  
Ох, меня снова унесло в сторону. Итак, я зашел в здание и направился к лифту, счастливо напевая себе под нос.  
  
Лифтер с ухмылкой оглядел свертки в моих руках.  
  
\- Решили навестить подругу, мистер Вустер?  
  
\- Нет-нет, просто иду домой, - жизнерадостно ответил я. Парень окинул меня странным взглядом, но воздержался от дальнейших расспросов. Оно и к лучшему, на самом деле. Дживс не раз говорил, что наш американский лифтер страдает полным отсутствием феодального духа, учитывая его безостановочную болтовню.  
  
Все еще напевая под нос, я распахнул дверь в квартиру и объявил: «Дживс, я...!»  
  
Что за глупое объявление, спросите вы. Почему бы не воскликнуть что-то более вразумительное - типа «Дживс, я дома?» Скажу вам, что всецело намеревался закончить фразу именно так. Вот только то, что предстало перед моим взором, заставило меня онеметь.  
  
Посреди гостиной стоял Рокки Тодд, держа в одной руке книгу. Другая же его рука покоилась на груди Дживса. Его губы при этом прижимались к губам моего камердинера.  
  
Но именно рука Дживса, нежно прижатая к щеке Рокки, заставила меня застыть на пороге, а мою челюсть - устремиться к полу.  
  
Услышав мое внезапное приветствие, они быстро отшатнулись друг от друга и повернулись ко мне.  
  
\- Берти! - начал Рокки немного запыхавшимся и, разумеется, весьма самодовольным тоном.  
  
\- Сэр... - перебил его Дживс - чтобы тут же быть перебитым громким возгласом вашего покорного слуги:  
  
\- Дживс, ты уволен!  
  
Затем я ураганом пронесся в спальню и захлопнул за собой дверь с внушительным грохотом.  
  
\- Ну, знаете ли! - бормотал я. Злость струилась по моим венам, заполняя каждую вустеровскую клеточку и благополучно вытесняя все прочие мысли, пока я в бешенстве наворачивал круги по комнате.  
  
Затем в дверь внезапно постучали.  
  
\- Берти? Что ты делаешь?  
  
Это был мерзавец Рокки. Которого несколько мгновений назад целовал Дживс.  
  
Я фыркнул и выплюнул:  
  
\- Убирайся, Рокки! Если тебе хоть немного дорого здоровье, ты смотаешь удочки до того, как я выяву себя из этой спальни! - Как же я был разгневан на них обоих!  
  
\- Полагаю, вы имели в виду «явлю», сэр.  
  
От вежливого тона Дживса старая вустеровская оболочка покачнулась, а пустота в сердце начала наполняться злостью.  
  
\- Да черт тебя дери, Дживс! Кажется, я уже уведомил тебя - ты уволен! В этом доме больше не требуются твои познания в английском языке! Да и в любом другом языке, чтоб ты знал!  
  
Как такой кошмар мог вообще произойти?! Я прихожу домой, вооруженный шампанским и всем прочим, чтобы должным образом признаться своему гениальному камердинеру в любви, а он берет и прямо у меня на глазах целует Рокки Тодда! Чудовищная несправедливость, на мой взгляд!  
  
\- Сэр, если вы позволите мне объяснить...  
  
Слезы брызнули из моих глаз; я подбежал к двери, распахнул ее - и лицом к лицу столкнулся с моим мучителем.  
  
\- Прочь с глаз моих, Дживс! Я ухожу - и ожидаю, что ты будешь уже очень далеко отсюда к тому времени, когда я вернусь!  
  
С этими словами я швырнул шампанское и шоколад на пол - оказывается, я все это время держал их в руках - и вылетел прочь из квартиры.  
  
Я поймал такси и уже было потребовал отвезти меня в «Трутни», как вдруг вспомнил, что нахожусь в Америке. В Нью-Йорке, если быть точным.  
  
\- Тогда в «Тыкву», - расстроенно сказал я. Так как все мои приятели уже уехали обратно в старую добрую столицу, я почувствовал себя совершенно одиноким от мысли, что сегодня в этом большом городе единственным моим компаньоном будет контрабандная выпивка.  
  
Я отдал швейцару шляпу и прогулочную трость и проинформировал его, что, если кому-нибудь вздумается меня искать, следует говорить, что меня нет. Пройдя внутрь и устремившись прямиком к бару, я заказал _самую большую чашку кофе_ , которую мне могли подать. Сегодня я хотел напиться до бесчувствия.  
  
Я был на пути к своей цели, допивая уже третью чашку, когда в зал ворвался Рокки.  
  
\- Берти! - воскликнул он. - Я так рад, что нашел тебя, Берти!  
  
С этими словами мерзавец плюхнулся на стул рядом со мной.  
  
\- Я обежал все клубы в трех ближайших кварталах - говорил, что ищу Бинго Литтла, твоего друга. Дживс упоминал о нем...  
  
\- Ах, Дживс упоминал, значит? - спросил я, мой голос сочился сарказмом.  
  
\- Берти, прошу тебя, не говори никому, - взмолился этот негодяй, кладя ладонь мне на руку. - Если ты хочешь уволить Дживса, я не могу тебя остановить; но, пожалуйста, никому не рассказывай! Мы можем угодить в тюрьму!  
  
Я презрительно фыркнул.  
  
\- Вот это мне нравится! Сначала вы скомпрометировали себя у меня дома, а потом оску... окоб... какое слово мне нужно?  
  
Поэт пожал плечами, и я нахмурился.  
  
\- Тьфу... вы что-то натворили, так мне теперь еще и трудиться сдавать вас в полицию! Непорядочно, старина, просто чудовищно непорядочно!  
  
Лицо Роки недоуменно скривилось.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Неважно, Рокки, - сказал я. - Вряд ли я захочу увидеть тебя снова. Убирайся, или я позову швейцара.  
  
Роки нерешительно поднялся.  
  
\- Значит, ты никому не расскажешь?  
  
Я угрюмо махнул рукой.  
  
\- Даже не стану утруждаться, - сказал я, стремясь ужалить посильнее.  
  
Наконец Рокки ушел, и я заказал еще одну чашку «кофе». Злость, подкормленная неожиданным появлением Рокки (с чего это я должен куда-то идти и затевать разбирательство на предмет того, что мой камердинер разделяет не _мои_ чувства, а Рокки Тодда?), начала испаряться, уступая место родной сестрице - грусти, грызущей внутренности, пока они не заноют от боли.  
  
Я опрокинул уже седьмую чашку нелегального алкоголя, когда ко мне подошел швейцар и дотронулся до моего плеча.  
  
\- Вас хочет видеть один человек, - произнес он. - Я сказал, что вас здесь нет, но он попросил меня не оскорблять его разум отговорками. Он сказал, что не уйдет, пока не увидит вас.  
  
\- Что за человек? - с подозрением спросил я. Все мои друзья в Нью-Йорке были членами клуба и могли зайти, если бы захотели.  
  
\- Высокий, темноволосый; увидел мой галстук и скривился, будто унюхал что-то мерзкое, - ответил швейцар.  
  
Я хотел было вскочить и сказать кое-что весьма неприличное, но вдруг количество выпитого кофе напомнило о себе, и я тяжело навалился на барную стойку.  
  
\- Скажите ему... скажите ему, чтобы он шел к черту, - пробормотал я, закрыв лицо руками. - Что я не хочу разговаривать с ним. И я все еще ожидаю, что он уже упаковал свои вещи  
  
Расстроенный швейцар ушел, чтобы передать сообщение моему бывшему камердинеру.  
  
Одна мысль, что Дживс теперь обрел статус моего бывшего, так сказать, камердинера, заставила грызущую внутренности боль усилиться десятикратно. И тут меня накрыло. Никаких больше «Доброе утро, сэр», никаких освежающих коктейлей после вечерней пьянки вроде сегодняшней, никаких вытаскиваний молодого Вустера из клешней женских интриг.  
  
Признаю, часть меня тотчас захотела вскочить, побежать к Дживсу и крикнуть ему, что он вовсе не уволен. Но мужская гордость и оставшаяся значительная часть разума отмела любые мысли и тоску по некоему камердинеру.  
  
Кроме того, мои ноги были существенно пьянее меня самого!  
  


***

  
  
\- Сэр, мы закрываемся.  
  
Я поднял голову, бросив осуждающий взгляд в сторону голоса, который, очевидно, обращался ко мне.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Мы открыты только до полуночи, - сказал швейцар, вежливо помогая мне встать на ноги. - Уже десять минут первого. Я вызову для вас такси.  
  
\- Спасибо, приятель, - поблагодарил я, опираясь на него, чтобы не упасть. Кажется, мои ноги превысили лимит выпивки раньше меня. Вместе с добросердечным швейцаром мы запихнули вустеровский корпус в ожидавшее снаружи такси, и я каким-то непостижимым образом умудрился добраться до дома, а оттуда и до квартиры.  
  
Поразительно, на что способно человеческое тело, будучи под градусом.  
  
В тот момент, когда я неуклюже прощупывал кармашек жилета в поисках ключа, я услышал вежливое покашливание одной конкретной овцы с удаленного холма, на которую я так часто ссылаюсь. Я повернулся и окинул пьяным взором окружающую местность, если так можно выразиться.  
  
\- Сэр, сегодня вы оставили ключи снаружи, - произнес Дживс, хотя времени уже было прилично за полночь. Он держал в руке маленький серебряный ключик.  
  
\- Ты уволен! - рявкнул я в замешательстве. А что еще я мог сказать своему бывшему камердинеру, когда он возвращает забытый мною ключ?  
  
\- Сэр, я полагаю, вы совершили огромную ошибку, - сказал Дживс, и в его голосе сквозило волнение. - Если мне будет позволено...  
  
\- Черт возьми, какая наглость! - пробормотал я, выхватив ключ из затянутой в перчатку руки Дживса. - Дай сюда!  
  
С безумной комбинацией везения, грубой силы и яростной решимости не заглядываться на точеные черты Дживса, я умудрился войти в квартиру и со злостью захлопнуть за собой дверь. Я едва сумел доползти до софы, прежде чем вустеровские ходули окончательно заглохли.  
  
Должно быть, я заснул на вышеозначенной с., потому что на следующее утро проснулся в гостиной. Моя спина поносила меня последними словами за то, каким ослом я был, проигнорировав мягкость собственной кровати, и возразить мне было нечего. Мучаясь жаждой и головокружением, я поискал глазами Дживса с утренним чаем.  
  
\- Дживс?  
  
Однако никакого ответа, разумеется, не последовало. Расстроенный, я поплелся на кухню и стал открывать все шкафчики подряд в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного.  
  
Но ничего из хранившегося там не казалось мне знакомым. Неужели все эта дребедень так или иначе оказывалась внутри вустеровского корпуса? И уж конечно, вот этот розовый жир в холодильнике не может быть моим утренним беконом. А чай - где этот чертов чай?  
  
Наконец я бросил это безнадежное дело, решив, что в городе точно найдется местечко, где я смогу получить чашечку горячего чая с тостом. Ну и, может, немного бекона и яиц. Но для начала мне следовало переодеться - джентльмены не ходят в измятом вечернем туалете по столице.  
  
Или ходят?  
  
\- Так, выше голову, Вустер, - сказал я себе, припомнив неодобрительные взгляды Дживса на мой последний набор модных тряпок. - Не ходят, да? Ну это мы еще посмотрим, черт побери!  
  
Значит, ошибка?! Какую наглость нужно иметь, чтобы заявиться ко мне домой да еще и попрекать меня мнимыми ошибками, когда это он целовал Рокки Тодда в моей гостиной! Ну уж нет. Временам диктатуры Дживса в моем доме настал конец. И я буду поступать так, как мне хочется, или мое имя не Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер!  
  
Первой вещью, которую я обнаружил в гардеробе, был мой любимый серый костюм. Дживс никогда не возражал против использования его в качестве дорожного, но у меня имелись на его счет другие планы. Также в закромах шкафа я откопал свои шикарные двухцветные ботинки - черные с белым - абсолютный хит в «Трутнях», могу вас заверить. Я надел их только один раз: у Дживса был такой неодобрительный взгляд, что мне даже стало стыдно перед ним.  
  
Затем я нашел галстук, идентичный памятному галстуку Бинго Литтла, за исключением того, что мой был темно-синий с фиолетовыми якорями. Настолько модный, что единственным способом продлить ему жизнь оказалось спрятать его от поползновений Дживса и никогда не надевать.  
  
Наконец я вышел из квартиры - без шляпы, решив, что найду подходящую по дороге к кафе. В первом же магазине шляп, встретившемся у меня на пути, я приобрел предмет из столь ненавистного Дживсу семейства соломенных канотье. Ассистент в магазине был так любезен, что подобрал к ней в комплект ярко-синюю ленту, которая, по его уверениям, сногсшибательно сочеталась с цветом моих глаз.  
  
Таким образом, самим воплощением возмездия я влетел в небольшое кафе и заказал себе полный завтрак, о котором мечтал все утро.  
  
\- Ха, - сказал я себе, особенно энергично разрезая свой бекон. - Вот теперь посмотрим, что должен, а что не должен носить джентльмен в столице!  
  
Набив полный живот б. и я., я вышел на улицу, размышляя, не отрастить ли усы. Также я решил выкинуть все умные книжки из нашей - да что это я! - из моей квартиры и заменить их романтическими и мистическими новеллами - как раз такими, которые презирает Дживс.  
  
Злость и что-то там еще проделали успешную работу, вытеснив грусть предыдущей ночи. На самом деле визит Дживса разозлил меня сильнее, чем вторжение Рокки в клуб.  
Сейчас я намеревался никогда больше не поддаваться слабости и не сожалеть об увольнении Дживса; вместо этого я решительно был настроен избавиться от любой мелочи, напоминавшей мне о нем.  
  
\- Извините, дружище, - обратился я к прохожему. - Вы не знаете тут приличного книжного магазина неподалеку?  
  
Мужчина махнул в сторону ближайшего перекрестка.  
  
\- Прямо за углом, вы не пропустите вывеску.  
  
Я поблагодарил его и направился вдоль по улице. У меня уже имелись кое-какие наметки на будущие книжные обновки - которые, разумеется, я читать не собирался. Тем не менее твердо намерен был их заказать.  
  
\- Ага, добрый день, - поприветствовал я продавца. - Где у вас тут находятся бестолковые книжки?  
  
Он окинул меня очень странным взглядом.  
  
\- Какие книжки?  
  
\- Бестолковые. Ну, знаете, романтическая чушь, мистические тайны и всякое такое.  
  
Парень выглядел довольно глупо, уставившись на меня, будто на новые ворота. Наконец он прочистил горло:  
  
\- Мы не продаем чушь, мистер. Но если нужны мистические новеллы, возможно, вам понравится последний рассказ о Холмсе?  
  
\- Чудненько! - сказал я и тут же себя одернул. - Нет, постойте. Холмс же умный парень, правда? Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с умными парнями. У вас есть что-нибудь про...  
  
Позади меня звякнул маленький дверной колокольчик, и за спиной раздалось весьма знакомое «Сэр!»  
  
Я повернулся и лицом к лицу столкнулся с Дживсом, который растерянно выронил все свои свертки, аккуратно завернутые в коричневую бумагу. Его глаза расширились, что придало ему безмерно удивленный вид даже по сравнению с обычными людьми!  
  
\- О, - сказал я, нахмурившись. - Не беспокойтесь, я возьму последний роман Рози М. Бэнкс.  
  
Владелец магазина вежливо улыбнулся, а затем испарился, видимо, чтобы найти для меня книгу.  
  
\- Ну, привет, Дживс, - желчно сказал я.  
  
Дживс нагнулся, чтобы поднять свои покупки, все еще выглядя ошарашенным.  
  
\- Вот так неожиданность, сэр. Никогда бы не подумал, что однажды увижу вас в таком... эээ... наряде.  
  
\- Не сэркай мне, Дживс; ты все еще уволен! - заявил я, весьма мрачно, надо сказать. - И да, я обнаружил, что мне трудно сопротивляться внезапно возникшей свободе. Очень миленько, правда? - я показал ему свой галстук. - Я даже думаю купить себе галстук с подковками - такой же, как был у Бинго.  
  
Дживс выглядел так, будто его ранили в самое сердце. Вот и хорошо, подумал я. Это - меньшее, чего он заслуживает.  
  
\- Я бы не советовал, сэр.  
  
\- А мне плевать, Дживс! - рявкнул я. Тем временем подошел владелец магазина с книгой в руках, уже обернутой, и вежливо попросил оплатить покупку. Я протянул ему деньги, выскочил из магазина и направился обратно к своим апартаментам.  
  
Я прошел два квартала от книжного магазина, прежде чем заметил Дживса, пытающегося меня догнать. Остановившись, я яростно повернулся к нему.  
  
\- Так, ну-ка послушай, Дживс!  
  
\- Сэр, - сказал он, и его тон был столь категоричен, что я ошарашенно замолчал. - Прошу вас, сэр. Уделите мне полчаса своего времени. Я должен объяснить. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы судили обо мне по неверным предпосылкам.  
  
\- Пфф, Дживс! - фыркнул я. - Рокки уже выследил меня, и я заверил его, что не собираюсь никому ничего рассказывать. А теперь проваливай! Я не желаю тебя видеть.  
  
И в тот момент, леди и джентльмены, реакция Дживса дала бы фору всем драматичным движущимся картинкам. В первый раз он продемонстрировал что-то более эмоциональное, чем повышение голоса на полдецибела, если «децибел» - это то слово, которое мне нужно.  
  
Он схватил меня за руку. Я уставился на него, выпучив глаза.  
  
\- Дживс!  
  
\- Сэр, прошу вас. Мне все равно, собираетесь ли вы сообщать об этом газетным писакам, но дайте мне шанс защитить себя, - взмолился он, глядя мне прямо в глаза.  
  
Ну, полагаю, было бы несправедливо отказывать осужденному в последней воле. Так что пришлось кивнуть.  
  
\- Очень хорошо, Дживс. У тебя есть полчаса. Где здесь ближайший паб?  
  
Дживс слегка напрягся - как всегда делает, если не одобряет предложения молодого господина.  
  
\- Мне кажется, сэр, такого рода разговоры ведутся за закрытыми дверьми.  
  
Я нахмурился.  
  
\- Ну ладно. Но особо не расслабляйся, Дживс. Ты все еще уволен!  
  
Я остановил проезжавшее мимо такси, и весь путь до Стайвесант-Тауэрс мы проделали в полном молчании. Даже в лифте мне было не по себе - словно лифтер мог догадаться о том, что творилось у нас с Дживсом на душе. Конечно, это было не так, но Дживс не проронил и слова, и я последовал его примеру.  
  
Наконец, дверь закрылась за нами.

\- Итак, Дживс, поясни - откуда такая уверенность, что я совершил _ужасную ошибку_ , уволив тебя, - потребовал я.  
  
Дживс склонил голову.  
  
\- Это входит в мои намерения, сэр. Но, может быть, вы не откажетесь от чая, пока мы беседуем?  
  
Противно было признавать, но я отчаянно истосковался по своему любимому дарджилингу - в кафе мне выдали какие-то жутко безвкусные пакетики.  
  
\- Очень хорошо, Дживс. Мы можем выпить чаю и поговорить на кухне.  
  
Дело в том, что грусть снова начала грызть мои внутренности – и в этом я винил свою гостиную. Ведь именно здесь, в конце концов, я увидел Дживса, целующего Рокки. С нежностью, которая, по моему мнению, не пристало делить двум парням, если они, конечно, не являются Дживсом и вашим покорным слугой.  
  
Зеленоглазый монстр - гадкая штука, знаете ли.  
  
В мгновение ока Дживс организовал чай с чем-то вроде американского бисквитного пирога, который он достал из коричневого свертка. Ощущение домашнего уюта затопило меня, угрожая поколебать вустеровскую стойкость, поэтому я отказался от пирога и вместо этого отхлебнул обжигающе горячего напитка.  
  
\- Ну? - начал я, мрачно уставившись на столешницу. В вустеровском сердце не осталось сил на злость. Ревность и отчаянье заполнили его до краев и грозились разорвать на куски.  
  
\- Я должен знать - почему вы уволили меня, сэр? - спросил Дживс.  
  
Его прямолинейность совершенно выбила меня из колеи. Подобное качество никогда не входило в список типичных проявлений дживсовости. Собрав остатки самообладания, я набрал воздуха в легкие, намереваясь хорошенько пропесочить его.  
  
\- Ты целовался с Рокки Тоддом! - воскликнул я. - В моей квартире!  
  
Дживс снова начал источать неодобрение. Будь он моей теткой, я по одному взгляду сразу бы понял, что он во мне разочарован.  
  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что вы настолько узкомыслящий, сэр.  
  
Я вскинулся:  
  
\- Что?! Узомыслящий? Вот что я скажу, Дживс, - когда парень...  
  
Так, стоп, попридержи лошадей, Вустер, осадил себя я. Я упустил самый важный аргумент в нашей беседе. Проклятье, ведь я так и не сказал Дживсу, что люблю его! Несмотря на мои подозрения, он много раз уверял меня, что не способен читать мысли. Откуда Дживсу было знать, что они с Рокки собственноручно уничтожили мои мечты, что мое сердце разбилось, когда я узнал, что он любит этого поэта, а не меня?  
  
В общем, настало время прояснить ситуацию. Поэтому я так и сделал. Прояснил, я имею в виду.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дживс!  
  
Я-то думал, что после абсолютного шока Дживса в книжном магазине и непривычной прямоты его речи меня уже ничто не удивит, но выражение полного неверия на его лице потрясло меня до самых костей. Он выглядел пораженным до глубины души - рот его приоткрылся, глаза широко распахнулись.  
  
\- Сэр? - наконец выдохнул он, и я даже вздрогнул от его от неожиданной хрипотцы в его голосе.  
  
\- Ты болен, Дживс? Ты сам на себя не похож, - заметил я.  
  
Он мгновенно оправился, но зрелище Дживса в крайней степени удивления отпечаталось в вустеровских мозгах, словно фотоснимок.  
  
\- Нет, сэр. Я в полном порядке. Вы... любите меня, сэр?  
  
\- Ну конечно, люблю! Это жутко странно, знаешь ли, - сказал я, доставая из кармана портсигар. - Я просто проснулся однажды и обнаружил, что влюбился в тебя. А потом ты взял и поцеловал Рокки Тодда, - кисло добавил я. - Правда, Дживс. Непорядочно это, вот что я скажу! И ведь прямо у меня на глазах!  
  
Дживс внезапно напустил на себя прежний знакомый вид; весь из себя - выверенные движения и безупречная холодность. Таким же равнодушным тоном он спросил:  
  
\- Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы уволили меня именно по этой причине?  
  
\- Ну еще бы! - воскликнул я и грустно посмотрел на него. - Как я мог позволить вам с Рокки Тоддом свить здесь любовное гнездышко, когда даже мысль, что оно было бы не _нашим_ , была мне чертовски невыносима!  
  
А затем, как по волшебству - будто десять солнц выглянули одновременно из-за туч и даже самый хилый тюльпан вытянулся и расцвел, - Дживс улыбнулся. И это было не едва заметное искривление губ, которое он изредка демонстрировал, а настоящая улыбка! Оба уголка его рта приподнялись - и вуаля!  
  
\- Дживс? - спросил я, до крайности смущенный.  
  
Но вместо того чтобы ответить молодому господину, Дживс поднялся со стула и обхватил ладонью мою щеку - так же, как делал тогда с Рокки. А затем весьма энергично впился губами в мои.  
  
\- Мммпф!... - сказал я. Спустя несколько мгновений Дживс оторвался от меня и вновь сел.  
  
\- Послушай-ка! - воскликнул я, чувствуя легкое головокружение. - Я хочу сказать, Дживс!... послушай!  
  
\- Я тоже вас люблю, сэр, - улыбнулся Дживс. - Несмотря на ваш вопиюще недопустимый выбор в одежде.  
  
Я выронил сигарету. Дживс мгновенно подхватил ее и положил в пепельницу.  
  
\- Дживс!  
  
\- Сэр?  
  
\- Ты... я хочу сказать... а как же Рокки? - промямлил я. Колени у меня тряслись, и я был благодарен небесам, что сидел в этот волнующий момент. После поцелуя Дживса все мое тело грозило распасться на малейшие составляющие.  
  
\- Мистер Тодд заехал вчера навестить вас, и, ожидая вашего возвращения, мы разговаривали о литературе, сэр. Он проявил интерес к работам мистера Уайлда, и я зачитал ему фрагмент из «Портрета Дориана Грея». Оказалось, мы с мистером Тоддом разделяем определенные... склонности.  
  
\- Но ты же не целуешь каждого парня, которому читаешь книжки, не так ли, Дживс? - сказал я с ноткой ревности, что Рокки вкусил поцелуй Дживса раньше, чем я.  
  
\- Нет, сэр, не целую. Однако мистер Тодд и я относимся к так называемым инвертам, - и, в ответ на мой недоуменный взгляд, он оговорился, - к гомосексуалистам. Мы предпочитаем компанию других мужчин и, разумеется, физическую активность с ними же. Преступление, к сожалению, наказуемое тюрьмой, иногда даже повешением.  
  
Мои глаза округлились от удивления.  
  
\- Так вот почему Рокки просил меня никому ничего не рассказывать, да?  
  
\- Именно, сэр. Я не испытываю романтических чувств к мистеру Тодду, но поскольку он разделял мои вкусы...  
  
\- Рыбак рыбака, да, Дживс? - сказал я задумчиво.  
  
Губы Дживса пренебрежительно изогнулись, но все же он медленно кивнул.  
  
\- Можно и так сказать, сэр.  
  
\- Но я все еще не понимаю, Дживс. Если на самом деле ты не любишь Рокки, зачем было тогда вообще его целовать? - спросил я и взглянул на Дживса в надежде хоть немного рассеять чего-то там.  
  
Мраморные щеки Дживса слегка окрасились румянцем, и если бы я не знал его лучше, то подумал бы, что он покраснел!  
  
\- Я люблю вас на протяжении уже нескольких лет, сэр. Смотреть на вас каждый день и не находить выхода своим чувствам - просто пытка. Вы простите меня, сэр, если я признаюсь, что временами находил утешение в обществе других, - поскольку думал, что вы не способны и не горите желанием ответить на мои чувства.  
  
Теперь и я покраснел - от его слов. Но, определенно, я не стал бы возражать, чтобы у него в таких вещах имелся некоторый опыт, учитывая мою собственную неподкованность в данном вопросе.  
  
Не то чтобы мне хотелось слушать о его похождениях, вы понимаете. Но я любил Дживса только два (или уже три?) дня - а каково приходилось бедному парню с его любовью в течение стольких лет? Невыносимо, должно быть; определенно, даже не стоило думать об этом!  
  
\- Ну... эээ... Дживс, а ты точно уверен, что любишь меня? Не Рокки? - спросил я, внутренне напрягшись. Если бы в этот момент он ответил «нет», я бы точно сотворил с собой что-нибудь!  
  
\- Я никогда никого не любил так, как вас, сэр, - ответил Дживс. При этом он стал похож на совершенно новую разновидность надутой лягушки - лягушку влюбленную и смущенную. - И не полюблю, если вы ответите на мои чувства.  
  
Я просиял.  
  
\- В таком случае все обстоит как нельзя лучше, поскольку мне и хотелось услышать от тебя нечто подобное. Когда мы любим тех, кого должно любить, - не беря в расчет насильных помолвок, разумеется, - тогда в мире все на своих местах. Послушай, Дживс, если бы я не знал всей правды, то мог бы подумать, что ты запланировал все это с самого начала!  
  
Дживс склонился ко мне, на губах его различалась тень улыбки.  
  
\- Будь это все моей продуманной махинацией, сэр, наш разговор состоялся бы двумя днями раньше. Я не позволил бы ситуации зайти так далеко.  
  
\- Верно, - сказал я, снова краснея. - Прости за всю эту кутерьму с увольнением, Дживс. Надеюсь, ты не против снова занять место моего камердинера?  
  
Дживс встал, взял меня за руку и помог подняться.  
  
\- Я буду счастлив, сэр, если наши отношения в корне изменятся.  
  
\- Что? - переспросил я, отвлекаясь на прикосновения рук Дживса; его теплый и тонкий аромат эффективно способствовал затуманиванию вустеровских мозгов.  
  
\- Теперь, когда я знаю о ваших чувствах, сэр, я был бы не против стать вашим любовником. Если, конечно, вы не возражаете, - промурлыкал Дживс мне на ухо. Его губы коснулись мочки, и я вздохнул.  
  
\- О, конечно... при условии, что я больше никогда не увижу Рокки Тодда в твоих объятиях, - быстро добавил я, попутно размышляя, уместно ли намекнуть ему насчет излишка одежды на нас обоих.  
  
\- Никогда, сэр, - заверил меня Дживс, и не будь я так дьявольски озабочен прикосновениями его губ к моей шее, то вздрогнул бы от пылкости этого тона.  
  
Дживс снова меня поцеловал. Клянусь, хватило одного только прикосновения его губ к моим, чтобы я влюбился в него еще сильнее. А затем, когда уже его язык, так сказать, ринулся в атаку, меня до краев заполнило то самое чувство, имя которого неназываемо - по крайней мере, в присутствии более трех человек.  
  
Его губы скользнули с моего рта на местечко за ухом, и я был вынужден вцепиться в него еще сильнее, сминая пальцами темную ткань пиджака.  
  
\- Дживс, - выдохнул я. - Господи, приятель, что же ты делаешь?  
  
\- Активно выражаю вам природу своих чувств, сэр, - ответил Дживс, и клянусь, в его голосе слышалось почти дьявольское веселье - ну по дживсовским стандартам. Потом он, кажется, вобрал в рот мочку моего уха; по крайней мере, эту часть вустеровской анатомии внезапно окружило влажным теплом губ моего камердинера.  
  
\- О-о, ну... эээ... тогда конечно... продолжай, - промямлил я и бросил все силы на то, чтобы удержать глаза открытыми, пока Дживс продолжал свою сладкую пытку.  
  
\- Очень хорошо, сэр.  
  
Дживс и его талантливые губы клеймили каждый дюйм вустеровской шеи - я чуть ли не уверился, что он собирается меня попросту съесть! Не то чтобы я возражал, знаете ли; я с радостью поделился бы с ним кусочком вустеровской плоти - лишь бы чувствовать на себе его губы.  
  
\- Если вы позволите, сэр... - пробормотал Дживс, закончив вылизывать вышеозначенные дюймы моей ш. И тут же стал раздевать меня - прямо посреди кухни!  
  
\- Дживс! - воскликнул я, краснея. - Мы ведь на кухне!  
  
\- Да, сэр, - согласился Дживс с тенью ухмылки на губах.  
  
\- Ну... и ты раздеваешь меня... - заметил я, когда он уже начал стягивать рубашку с моих плеч. А куда, интересно, пропали пиджак и галстук? И где подтяжки?  
  
\- В самом деле, сэр, - ответил мой камердинер и приступил к расстегиванию пуговиц на моих брюках.  
  
\- Но, Дживс... - упорствовал я, пока он понемногу подталкивал меня назад, - и тут же затих, наткнувшись спиной на кухонную стойку.  
  
В действиях Дживса было что-то совсем некамердинерское: он окинул меня взглядом, более характерным для какой-нибудь девицы, которой удалось, наконец, опутать оковами вустеровские конечности; затем угрожающе усмехнулся и весьма решительно прижался ко мне.  
  
\- Вы позволите, сэр? - осведомился он, накрыв своей большой ладонью мое естество сквозь брюки.  
  
Я покривил бы душой, сказав, что его выходка не вызвала целую лавину непристойных мыслей в вустеровской голове - не говоря уже о пунцовости вустеровских щек.  
  
\- Вперед, Дживс, - ответил я, ощущая жар его тела, прильнувшего ко мне.  
  
Рука Дживса скользнула в мои расстегнутые брюки и деликатно обхватила _маленького Вустера_ ; я толкнулся в нее, издав малопристойный возглас. Через несколько мгновений я уже представлял собой жалкое зрелище, подпертое кухонным столом и мелко дрожащее, с болтающимися вокруг лодыжек брюками и бельем; а Дживс тем временем нашептывал что-то мне на ухо.  
  
\- А?... - переспросил я, задыхаясь.  
  
\- Я спрашивал, сэр, что вы предпочтете - мою руку или мой рот.  
  
\- Господи боже! Я хочу сказать... послушай-ка!  
  
\- Очень хорошо, сэр.  
  
Привыкший мгновенно расшифровывать блеяние молодого господина, мой восхитительный камердинер принял меня в свои талантливые руки и начал поглаживать разгоряченную плоть с целеустремленностью и опытом, которые были воистину дживсовскими.  
  
\- Дживс! - вскрикнул я. Очевидно, ему удалось выпарить из моей головы последние остатки разума, ибо ничего более внятного я сформулировать не мог.  
  
\- Ох, сэр, - выдохнул Дживс и притянул меня к себе за поцелуем.  
  
Не знаю, случалось ли с вами такое, чтобы мужчина вроде Дживса ласкал ваше... хм-м... свидетельство высочайшего расположения к нему? Если случалось - вы как никто понимаете, что определение «восхитительно» рядом не стояло с этим действом. Ну а если нет - вы упустили одно из самых волшебных удовольствий в жизни. Особенно тот момент, когда вас страстно целуют, нежно сжимая при этом вышеозначенное с. в. р.  
  
Я хочу сказать, что и представить себе не мог - даже если бы попытался, - насколько это бывает потрясающе.  
  
\- Вы позволите мне называть вас Бертрамом, сэр?  
  
Перемежающиеся отрывистыми вздохами, слова с трудом просачивались в мой затуманенный разум. Наконец, осмыслив их, я застонал и еще раз толкнулся Дживсу в руку.  
  
\- Дживс! Ох, да, Дживс!  
  
\- Бертрам... ты даже не представляешь, как давно я мечтал об этом. Как долго тайком любил тебя, обожал тебя... давил в себе малейшую надежду, - жарко шептал Дживс мне на ухо.  
  
Я уткнулся лицом ему в шею, сжимая его руку.  
  
\- Дживс!...  
  
\- Да...  
  
Горячее влажное дыхание Дживса обдавало мне ухо, и я ощутил, как все мое тело напрягается в предвкушении удовольствия.  
  
\- Вы уже близко, сэр?  
  
\- Да, - выдохнул я, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать яркие губы Дживса еще раз. Но мне удалось только скользнуть по ним ртом, как вдруг они исчезли из зоны прямого доступа, оказавшись значительно южнее.  
  
Я с изумлением глянул вниз. Дживс стоял передо мной на коленях, его руки все еще ласкали мою возбужденную плоть, словно отточенный механизм, и когда наши взгляды встретились, его глаза потемнели от желания.  
  
\- Не сдерживайся, Бертрам, - сказал Дживс, устремив на меня обожающий голодный взгляд.  
  
В этот момент я ощутил знакомый гул в теле - дело, прошу прощения за оборот, подошло к развязке. И тут Дживс, мой восхитительный, гениальный, неповторимый камердинер, наклонился и взял меня в рот.  
  
Я взорвался - другого слова не подберешь. Вустеровское тело выгнулось, из горла изверглись хриплые крики и беспомощные стоны, а все мышцы содрогнулись с мощью, какой я никогда прежде не испытывал. Я все еще ощущал горячий влажный рот Дживса на своей плоти, но уже не видел его - глаза сами собой зажмурились.  
  
\- Дживс!... Дживс... _ох, ох_!  
  
Не знаю, как описать все дальнейшее словами. Ангелы запели в раю, мир осветился вспышкой ярчайших красок и все такое. Даже если бы в эту минуту на кухню ворвалась тетка Агата, я не сумел бы удержаться от стона пронзительного удовольствия, пока завершающая волна оргазма пульсировала в моем разуме и теле.  
  
\- Ох, Дживс!  
  
Я с трудом приоткрыл глаза - казалось, они охотнее оставались бы в закрытом состоянии. Дживс выпустил меня из рук, выудил носовой платок из кармана и медленно провел им по губам; затем встал и улыбнулся, нависнув надо мной.  
  
\- Вы удовлетворены, сэр?  
  
Я устало засмеялся.  
  
\- Ты всегда говоришь, что рад удовлетворить мои запросы, - но это было просто сногсшибательно!  
  
\- Благодарю вас, сэр, - промурлыкал Дживс и потянулся ко мне за поцелуем.  
  
Вкус его рта был теперь немного другим, и я чуть было не спросил, что он такого съел, - прежде чем до меня дошло, что это, черт возьми, мой собственный вкус!  
  
\- Святые небеса, Дживс! - воскликнул я, удивленно глядя на него. - Ты же не... то есть, я хочу сказать, ты...  
  
\- Ты опьяняешь меня, Бертрам, - мягко сказал он, его губы изогнулись в игривой усмешке. - Я мечтал об этом, но реальность превзошла самые смелые ожидания.  
  
Признаюсь, услышав это, я покраснел.  
  
\- Ох... ах... ну...  
  
Скрытые одеждой нижние регионы Дживса соприкоснулись с моим бедром, и я ощутил твердость в его брюках.  
  
\- Дживс! Ты же... не кончил, - заметил я, глядя на него с некоторым смущением и недоумением. Каким же я оказался невнимательным ослом - кинулся в пучину собственного наслаждения, даже не позаботившись о своем камердинере!  
  
\- Нет, сэр, - согласился он, глядя на меня затуманенным взором. - Не хотите ли помочь мне в разрешении этой проблемы?  
  
\- Разумеется, - с готовностью согласился я. И уже было потянулся расстегнуть на нем брюки, но Дживс остановил меня и аккуратно переместил мою правую руку на свою возбужденную плоть. Даже сквозь ткань брюк - и, очевидно, нижнего белья - я почувствовал, какой он твердый и горячий в моей ладони.  
  
\- Дотронься до меня, Бертрам. Прошу тебя.  
  
Я вытаращился на него - чтобы Дживс сказал «прошу»?! Да еще и хотел, чтобы я помог ему испачкать одежду?  
  
\- А брюки это не испортит? - спросил я, робко поглаживая его рукой.  
  
Дживс издал низкий стон и ухватился за столешницу, зажимая молодого господина между кухонным столом и собой.  
  
\- Я... их выстираю, сэр, - прорычал он, и я ощутил, как запульсировала его плоть под моими пальцами.  
  
\- Тогда продолжим? - спросил я, улыбнувшись, и моя рука задвигалась смелее по черной шерсти.  
  
\- Бертрам!  
  
В тот момент мой камердинер представлял нешуточную угрозу для любой выдержки. Он стоял совсем близко; мне пришлось изогнуть шею, чтобы посмотреть на него, - и надо сказать, вид пылающего краской обычно бледного лица оказался настоящей наградой для моих усталых глаз. Глаза Дживса были полузакрыты, язык то и дело увлажнял губы.  
  
\- В жизни бы не подумал, что ты способен выглядеть так потрясающе! - усмехнулся я. - Любовные экзерсисы положительно на тебя влияют.  
  
Но тут Дживс прервал меня, впившись в мои губы. Надо сказать, Дживс еще никогда не прерывал меня так бесцеремонно, но ради его поцелуя даже Бертрам может, фигурально выражаясь, ненадолго прикусить язык.  
  
\- Сэр, - прохрипел Дживс, подаваясь бедрами в такт моим движениям. - Сэр, пожалуйста! Я... я...  
  
Предугадывая его желание, я усилил хватку, что, как вы понимаете, практически отбросило его за грань. Крепко обхватив его сквозь шерстяную ткань брюк, я вытворил рукой что-то уж совсем невообразимое - думаю, он согласился бы с этим.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дживс.  
  
И в этот момент Дживс, настоящий кудесник и идеальный камердинер, предстал передо мной в совершенно новом свете - свете безудержной страсти. Выкрикнув имя молодого господина, а также несколько, уж поверьте, абсолютно непечатных слов, Дживс кончил в мою ладонь.  
  
Я с живейшим интересом - если вас не покоробит подобный оборот - вкушал его наслаждение. Обычно равнодушное и непроницаемое лицо Дживса исказилось гримасой вполне земного блаженства; глаза закатились, а голова откинулась назад так сильно, что я испугался, как бы он не навредил себе.  
  
\- Бертрам!  
  
Переводя дыхание и удовлетворенно постанывая, Дживс тяжело навалился на стойку, все еще зажимая меня руками. Его губы нашли мой рот, который я охотно приоткрыл, и наши языки лениво переплелись между собой.  
  
\- Ох, сэр, - промурлыкал Дживс, с трепетом целуя мои губы и подбородок. - Бертрам, я люблю тебя. Я никогда тебя не покину. Умоляю, скажи, что никогда больше не оттолкнешь меня.  
  
Я был ошеломлен. Это взволнованное, дрожащее, пылающее любовью создание в моих руках, лепечущее скорее как Мадлен Бассет, было Дживсом! Моим идеальным камердинером! Похоже, неразделенная любовная штукенция, тянувшаяся, по-видимому, несколько лет, прежде чем я соизволил прозреть, все-таки размягчила его великолепные рыбные мозги.  
  
\- Мой дорогой, ты можешь быть спокоен. Будь такая возможность, ты бы от меня и на десять футов не отошел, - сказал я. Широкая улыбка пробралась на вустеровский циферблат, и я даже не пытался ее скрыть. - Пора возместить потерянное время и все такое, да?  
  
Слегка улыбнувшись, Дживс пригладил мне волосы и затем выпрямился.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, за такой способ признания. Я склонен винить в этом переполняющие меня радость и облегчение от того, что вы разделяете мои чувства.  
  
\- Значит, ты и вправду разозлился тогда, Дживс? Ну, когда я прогнал тебя? - спросил я, одновременно пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Это оказалось чертовски нелегко, и я был благодарен Дживсу за помощь.  
  
\- Вынужден признать, я был крайне расстроен, сэр, - мягко сказал Дживс. Он посмотрел на меня, и честное слово, я тут же залился краской. - Так расстроен, что не поручился бы за свои последующие действия, сэр, если бы не сумел разъяснить вам ситуацию.  
  
Я лишь пораженно открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, Дживс, что в делах любовных теряешься не меньше, чем любой другой парень?  
  
Казалось, Дживсу не понравилось это сравнение, сближающее его с прочими смертными.  
  
\- Ваше определение, возможно, не совсем верно, сэр, но признаю, в нем есть доля правды. Я люблю вас. Я никогда не испытывал такого к другим джентльменам, и уверен, что не испытаю. И хотя дружба - самый приятный бальзам для кровоточащих ран неразделенной любви, в данном случае, на мой взгляд, ее было бы недостаточно, сэр, - сказал Дживс.  
  
\- Это ты сам придумал - ну, про раны и бальзам, Дживс?

\- Это из Джейн Остин, сэр.  
  
\- Здорово звучит. Но, в общем, ты можешь быть спокоен. Я больше никогда не выставлю тебя из дома - разве что вместе с собой, когда мы отправимся на поиски новых приключений, - сказал я, довольный тем, какой изящной получилась фраза.  
  
\- Большое вам спасибо, сэр. И еще кое-что... Мистер Тодд...  
  
\- ...вынужден будет смириться с тем, что ныне Бертрам наслаждается твоими объятиями, - если, конечно, он к нам еще заглянет, - твердо заявил я. - Бедняге Рокки будет нелегко смириться, если он лелеял какие-то надежды по поводу тебя, но против судьбы не попрешь.

Дживс склонил голову. 

\- Разумеется, сэр. Но разве столь утонченный джентльмен, как мистер Тодд, не заслуживает доли сочувствия?  
  
Я прищурил глаза - ну, знаете ли!  
  
\- Сочувствия, Дживс?  
  
\- Инвертам приходится скрываться от общества, Бертрам. Как и мы с тобой, он никогда не сможет объявить во всеуслышание о своей склонности - это уничтожит его репутацию.  
  
Я вздрогнул.  
  
\- Черт возьми, Дживс! Значит, мы никому не сможем рассказать?...  
  
\- Нет, сэр.  
  
\- Даже моим приятелям в «Трутнях»?  
  
\- Особенно им, сэр.  
  
\- И теткам нельзя? Я-то понадеялся, что они наконец оставили бы попытки меня женить.  
  
\- Если бы общество рассматривало нас как социально приемлемую пару и ваши тети были бы в курсе вашего отношения к прекрасному полу, это сделало бы ситуацию не в пример легче, сэр.  
  
\- Но как же теперь отбиваться от всех этих девиц, которые пытаются окрутить меня? Нельзя же говорить им: «Извините, леди, я слишком занят лапаньем своего камердинера, чтобы достать из шкафа свадебный фрак», а?  
  
Дживс усмехнулся уголком рта.  
  
\- Я просто скажу, Бертрам, что ты эксцентрик по натуре и горишь желанием переехать в Европейские Альпы, где намерен обустроить кроличью ферму. А если юные леди, несмотря на такие перспективы, все же пожелают вступить с тобой в брак, уверен, мы справимся и с этим.  
  
Я удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
  
\- Да, Дживс, наверное, ты прав. Ты же всегда прав.  
  
Мой камердинер слегка улыбнулся:  
  
\- Я лишь стараюсь быть полезным, сэр.


End file.
